


Aut Vincere Aut Mori

by lostinhellfire



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Bottom!Thorin, Gladiator AU, I'll update the tags, M/M, dub-con, everyone of the company is either a gladiator or a slave, gladiator!bilbo, lanista!thranduil, possible non-con in later chapters, slave!thorin, sub!Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinhellfire/pseuds/lostinhellfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladiator AU<br/>Bilbo has already made himself a name in the arena when the cunning lanista Thranduil decides to purchase him.<br/>When he delivers a glorious victory Thranduil decides to reward him - by lending him his personal slave Thorin for the night.<br/>After initial distrust they warm up to each other and develop feelings for each other, but something from Thorin's path threatens their fragile peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pisces natare oportet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This was a plot-bunny and I had to do something about it. I swear I'll not start any more stories before I didn't finish at least one. ^^;
> 
> Look at the warnings please! The first chapter contains dub-con that eventually turns into consensual sex, but there is the possibility of non-con looming in future chapters somewhere, that's why the warning is already up.  
> (Aut vincere aut mori means: either win or die)  
> (Pisces natare oportet means: fish must swim)

He had been at the ludus for a month before they had let him actually fight in the arena.

His new lanista had wanted him trained to perfection before presenting him to the people down in the city.

Bilbo scoffed at the thought. It wasn't like he had been a gladiator even before coming to Thranduil's ludus or anything. It wasn't like he had already made himself a name in the arena.

'The burglar' they called him. Because of his sneaky manoeuvres, his lightning fast movements and his ability to always predicting his opponents actions and evading them.

He also always managed to subdue them without having to kill them; robbing them of their victory, but not their lives.

He offered the audience almost lighthearted entertainment and Thranduil had been smart to purchase him.

His fight against the Gollum had been another success, both in the more obvious and also the monetary sense. Newcomers still tended to bet against the almost scrawny Celt, much to Thranduil's glee.

Bilbo himself wasn't all that satisfied with the fight. His opponent had been a Celt, too, possibly from a tribe not that far from Bilbo's own. He also never stopped talking to himself during the fight and he seemed to have convinced himself that Bilbo had stolen his 'precious' or something.

He hadn't defeated Gollum with sword prowess, but by verbally confusing the apparently schizophrenic man until he lunged at Bilbo without his weapon, believing he had the 'precious' hidden somewhere beneath his armour.

Throwing him onto his back and holding a sword to his throat had been easy afterwards and the audience had even decided to spare his life, amused by his desperation and lunacy.

Bilbo grimaced in disgust and just wanted to wash off his blue facepaint and then retire to his own quarters, but his dominus had other ideas.

"Burglar.", Thranduil had never once called him by his real name, "I have earned a lot of money today thanks to you. Is there anything you desire as a reward?"

Bilbo scrunched up his face in confusion and before he could decline Thranduil, amused by his bafflement, interrupted him. "Oh, I know exactly the right gift for you. I hope it will please you." he gave him a keen look and left the small Celt unable to say anything in return.

Oh well, how bad could it be?

 

\---

 

Worse than he had expected, naturally.

Thranduil had sent him his personal _body-slave_. Great.

Bilbo had only ever seen the slave in passing or standing behind Thranduil on the balcony.

Then he had marvelled at his prideful expression, but now the slave's rigid posture and slight frown was more intimidating than awe-inspiring.

"So, you are my reward for our dominus' financial success today." He sought to ease the tension between them and flippantly break the ice, but the slave only replied "Yes" stoically.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Bilbo asked, as a second attempt: "What is your name?"

The slave frowned in surprise. Apparently the other gladiators Thranduil had lent him to hadn't bothered to ask this question before- yes, before what actually?

"My name is Thorin.", answered the slave eventually and his voice was a lot deeper than Bilbo had expected from someone clothed in a satiny nothing.

But considering the muscled frame and long dark hair he should have been more surprised by the clothes than the voice. What was this person doing as a body-slave instead of a gladiator?

Which reminded him-

"Well, Thorin, as I tried to tell our dominus, I am not really in need of whatever you are here for. Thank you very much."

Thorin ignored his pretty blatant rejection and instead answered Bilbo's unasked question by saying: "I am here to spend the night with you."

So Bilbo's fleeting suspicion had been right. Thranduil was whoring his own slave out.

"...Yes. I thought as much. But again, I have neither the need nor the desire to-"

"Dominus _sent me_ to spend the night with you."

Bilbo was taken aback. This slave seemed quite headstrong and also a bit dense.

"Yes. I understand that. Now go back to him and convey my thanks and also my decline of his... kind offer." He made a shooing gesture in Thorin's direction, who didn't move an inch, but frowned even more instead.

"No I do _not_ think you understand. Noone has rejected me before. My dominus _commanded me_ to come here, I was ordered to-"

Bilbo halted the German's onslaught with a gesture of his hand, he _had_ to be German, not even bloody Gauls were this stubborn.

"And I said no. Be happy, you don't have to stay with me, you get the night free, I suppose."

He watched the confusion slowly turn into unease, then into anxiety.

"you want me to tell my dominus that you didn't want me? That you didn't desire me?"

"Well, y-"

"I am to tell him that I failed my duty and that I wasn't good enough?"

Slowly realisation began to dawn upon Bilbo. "You mean he- when you don't, he will...?"

Thorin didn't confirm the notion, but the barely concealed dread on his face was answer enough.

"Oh."

"Yes.", said Thorin and managed to make the three-letter-word sound sarcastic.

Bilbo slumped onto the bed with a groan and buried his face in his hands.

"I just _knew_ something was not right about this dominus. Does he do that regularly?", only after the question had left his lips did it occur to him that asking the slave if he was frequently forced to sleep with gladiators wasn't all that polite.

Thorin looked at him with an expression of indignant pride and again just uttered: "Yes."

_Way to make this less awkward, Baggins._

"You could just wait a few hours and then return to tell dominus you did as he commanded?"

The slave frowned and looked at him as if he wasn't sure if Bilbo was being serious.

"Dominus is usually very... vigilant when it comes to obeying orders."

Bilbo could sense that Thorin was tiptoeing about something he didn't want to vocalise, but the fight had actually been able to exhaust him and he just couldn't understand what his problem was!

He massaged his temples and murmured: "What- What does that mean?"

Thorin squinted his eyes to annoyed slits, but stayed otherwise calm, which made the placid way he said the next words even more disturbing. "It _means_ that dominus usually calls me to his chambers after I've done my _duty_ and then proceeds to stick his fingers up my arse to see if I've managed to _satisfy_ his champions."

Bilbo gawked at his bluntness and was struck speechless for a few seconds.

He cleared his throat and blabbered: "Uh, well that's, um, that's unfortunate."

Thorin raised one eyebrow. "Dominus doesn't _like_ it when someone doesn't follow his orders." His tone spoke of experience and former rebelliousness and Bilbo suddenly felt very bad for Thorin.

"I'm sorry you have to do this."

The slave frowned and his confused eyes flitted over Bilbo.

The Celt wondered what his story was. He had a much too defiant air about him to have been born a slave. A captured soldier maybe? But why make him a body-slave instead of a gladiator? Bilbo could see his defined muscles and barely concealed strength, the silky nonsense really didn't leave much for imagination.

His wandering eyes had obviously not stayed unnoticed, if Thorin's uneasy twitching was anything to go by.

Bilbo decided in that moment to do as much as he could to make Thorin feel a bit more comfortable.

"Well, if there is really no way around this we probably should-" He didn't get further than that, as he was interrupted by Thorin loosening that satin humbug and dropping it without further ado.

His eyebrows shot up upon seeing the slave in his entire unclothed glory. "Yes, well, let's not waste any more time then."

He vacated the bed and beckoned Thorin to lie down on it.

The German knelt on all fours, kept his face towards the wall and mumbled: "I have already prepare myself, so you don't have to- you can just... you know."

Bilbo scoffed and wanted to check for himself how well Thorin had 'prepared' himself, so he crawled unto the mattress behind the slave's gloriously round posterior and pressed two fingers into the slightly wet passage; only to frown at the tightness and Thorin's resulting hiss of pain.

"Yes, I can see how well you've prepared yourself."

Bilbo watched the tips of Thorin's ears turn red in embarrassment. "There wasn't any time! Dominus came to me and said to come to your chamber right away!" His voice dropped to a mumble. "The other gladiators aren't bothered by that. I can take it, just do it."

Bilbo huffed at that. "Well, I am not the other gladiators. Can you reach the small urn next to the bed? Yes, give me that." He opened it and poured a bit of massage oil onto his fingers.

"I told you, further preparation is not needed! I am perfectly capable of-" Bilbo shushed his complains and swiped his wet fingers over the much too tight entrance, before slipping two fingers in, slower this time.

The unhasty movements made the muscles in Thorin's legs twitch and Bilbo sensed he was about to complain again, so he added a third finger to shut him up.

He didn't exactly succeed, as Thorin let out a small moan at the gentle stretch.

Bilbo continued opening him up and by now Thorin's face was pressed to the mattress, leaving his behind elevated in the most enticing way.

He knew he had found the special spot inside Thorin when he heard a shaky gasp.

Bilbo grinned and pressed his fingers against the nub and rubbed little circles over it.

Thorin grasped the pillow above his head and buried his face in it, which didn't stop the loud moan.

His hole was spasming lightly and he started rocking against the fingers inside him, probably without even noticing it.

Bilbo went on for some time, steadily drawing Thorin closer to climax, but stopped when Thorin's increasingly needier whimpering made it obvious that he was almost at the edge, which earned him a confused and desperate groan.

Thorin turned his head to look back at him and Bilbo was pleased by how flushed he looked.

He decided that he wanted to look into that gorgeous face when Thorin lost it.

It was surprisingly easy to grab Thorin's hip and manoeuvre him onto his back, as Thorin was basically boneless by now.

He opened his trousers, slicked his cock and was just about to position himself when he noticed the look of confused wonder on Thorin's face.

"What?", he asked, his hard cock still in his hand.

Thorin swallowed and flushed even redder. "It's just... They normally don't do that much. It's been a while since I felt.. like this."

His awkwardness made Bilbo even harder and Thorin had obviously felt it, because he started wiggling his hips, trying to lodge the cock against his hole. He was going to drive Bilbo mad that way.

Without further ado he pressed himself to Thorin's slick entrance and slowly pressed until the head of his cock slid past the still somehow tight ring of muscle.

The feeling of hot tightness was too much for Bilbo and his restraint shattered.

He grabbed onto Thorin's wide hips and rammed forward till he was completely buried inside the slave, who howled in pleasure and frantically grabbed onto Bilbo's arms to steady himself.

Bilbo waited for Thorin to relax and adjust to his size before he rotated his hips, which made Thorin dig his nails into Bilbo's skin.

He had squeezed his eyes shut and was biting his lip, as to not let any sound escape.

Bilbo snorted. As if he was going to allow that.

He pulled out until only his tip was left inside Thorin and snapped his hips forward, seeing Thorin clench his jaw and breath frantically.

Then he started fucking Thorin in earnest, surely pressing bruises into Thorin's hips to counter his deep thrusts.

He changed the angle of Thorin's hips slightly and knew he had found the spot again when Thorin's eyes shot open and a strangled moan broke free.

He kept the punishing pace and hit the spot with nearly every thrust.

He watched tears of overstimulation gather in Thorin's eyes and leaned forward, never faltering in his rhythm, and pressed his lips against the slave's.

Thorin responded enthusiastically and clawed his nails over Bilbo's back, making the Celt hiss into his mouth.

He slid his hand between them and around Thorin's cock, surprised at the amount of fluid he found there already.

"So wet for me", he panted against Thorin's lips and started stroking the twitching cock.

Thorin broke the kiss to gasp for air and the slick line of his throat was just too tempting. Bilbo buried his face in the side of his throat and sucked.

The slave yelped in surprise and his thighs tightened around Bilbo.

The gladiator felt that they were both close so he lifted his head to be able to watch Thorin's face.

A few tears has escaped him, their tracks running into his soft hair, and his fevered flush had spread down to his chest. He was the perfect picture of debauchery.

Bilbo changed his pace to shorter, harder jabs, aimed directly at Thorin's prostate and rubbed his hand over the head of his cock.

Thorin whined desperately and after a particularly vicious thrust his back arched and his mouth formed a silent scream as he climaxed around Bilbo.

The Celt continued plowing into him, making him sob in overstimulation, until he reached his own completion, moaning into his neck and spilling his seed deep within him.

They stayed in this position for a while, Bilbo's cock still inside Thorin, as they tried to catch their breath.

Seeing Thorin's relaxed and content expression he was very tempted to just stay that way, but he knew that it would just get uncomfortable any minute, so he pulled out gently, wincing when he heard Thorin's hiss of discomfort.

He then rolled him onto his side and spooned him from behind, running his hands through the mess on his stomach.

He was so distracted he almost didn't hear Thorin the first time.

"What?"

"I said 'I don't even know your name'."

"My name is Bilbo.", he chuckled and kissed the back of Thorin's neck.

The exhaustion of the day finally caught up with him and he fell asleep with Thorin in his arms.

 

\---

 

Thorin really wanted to stay exactly where he was, safe and warm in the gladiator's arms, but he knew that a guard was waiting outside of the door to escort him back to Thranduil.

With a heavy heart he disentangled himself from Bilbo's arms and looked down at his sleeping face.

He couldn't resist giving him a gentle kiss on the lips before he hastily wiped his stomach with a rag and pulled on his humiliatingly revealing clothing.

He slipped outside silently and as expected there was a guard waiting for him already.

He was always glad when Thranduil send Bard instead of Alfrid, as his eyes were always concerned instead of lustful.

The guard turned without further comment and they slowly made their way to Thranduil's chambers.

Thorin was still a bit unsteady on his feet, due to the residual light-headedness and Bard didn't force him to go faster than he could, for which he was grateful.

Alfrid always loved to watch him stumble and limp.

When they arrived at the dominus' chambers Bard opened the door and let him inside, nodding respectfully towards his employer who lounged on his bed with a glass of wine in his hand, naturally.

When Thranduil's eyes fell upon him an expression of vicious glee shot over his face.

"Sooooo, Oakenshield. How was your little adventure with our newest companion?"

Thranduil loved using this name on him to hold his former glorious past over his head like unreachable bait.

Thorin only gritted his teeth, refusing to answer the question.

Thranduil pursed his lips and gracefully strutted across the room towards him.

Thorin wanted to flinch away when Thranduil started groping his neck.

"Hm, a biter, isn't he?", he asked, rubbing over the hickey. "The collar won't be able to hide that." With one quick movement he had clasped the slave-collar back onto Thorin's neck.

Thranduil grabbed the collar and pulled Thorin towards the bed.

Knowing what would come didn't make it any easier.

Thranduil roughly pushed Thorin over the backrest and almost ripped the silk off his hips.

"Hm. You aren't as red and swollen as usual, you look barely used."

He stuck two fingers into his tender hole, not minding Thorin's full-body-recoil.

"Hm-hm-hm. You don't look like it, but you _are_ used.", he preened, spreading Thorin's entrance so that Bilbo's seed dripped down his legs.

Thranduil accidentally brushed Thorin's prostate, causing a shudder to run down his spine.

The fingers stilled and Thorin could almost feel the grin on his dominus' face when he leaned closer to his back and whispered: "Did our little Burglar make you come, Oakenshield? Why, he must surely be a unique specimen."

Thorin didn't reply, but the gasp as Thranduil brushed over his spot a second time was probably answer enough.

Thranduil chuckled, pulled out his fingers and wiped them on Thorin's clothes.

That was all Thranduil ever did to him. The worst he did was examining Thorin's hole and cock, yet somehow it felt so much more invasive and humiliating than all the rough, sweaty gladiators that had ever fucked him.

"You are allowed to retire for today."

He grabbed his ripped and soiled clothes and pulled them on, unable to even look at Thranduil.

He bowed awkwardly and hurried out of the room.

That something new joined his usual dreams of his past glory days in the arena.

A vision of soft curls and the feeling of a warm embrace.


	2. Praemonitus pramunitus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before was a positive surprise, but Thorin is still a slave and his dominus is still all too eager to put him in his place.  
> Meanwhile Bilbo listens to what his doctore has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, second chapter :D  
> You'll notice that I'll be making a LOT less mistakes due to my lovely beta Avelera! Thank you so much!  
> (Praemonitus pramunitus means: Forewarned, forearmed.)  
> Also I thought I should explain some words to those of you who haven't seen Spartacus or don't have detailed knowledge of Ancient Rome.  
> Ludus: A gladiator-school. The gladiators live and train there.  
> Lanista: The owner of a ludus. Usually a wealthy Roman.  
> Doctore: Oversees the training of the gladiators, a link between the lanista and the gladiators. Usually a former gladiator himself.  
> Primus: (copying this straight from the spartacus wiki) The primary event of a series (usually a day's worth) of gladiatorial games. Basically, the "main event" or "main attraction". A lanista would literally kill for a chance to get one of his gladiators in the primus.  
> Dominus: latin term for master  
> Comment if you want me to add something!

"Curse this wretched mongrel and his manipulation!"

Thorin closed his eyes in exasperation when he heard the cursing, and only seconds later the crash of something colliding with the wall. Another inkwell, undoubtedly.

Thranduil having a short temper wasn't exactly news, but Thorin had only left to fetch a new amphora of wine. It had to be something more severe if he was ready to throw items in such a short amount of time.

Thorin send a quick prayer and hoped that he wouldn't have to bear the brunt of Thranduil's bad mood, before hastily entering his master's study.

"What took you so long? I only sent you to retrieve more wine, not to suck the cock of every man in the house!"

Thorin gritted his teeth and set the amphora into its stand. He should be used to the verbal humiliation by now and he knew that counterattacks would only provoke Thranduil into getting more tasteless.

He returned to his usual spot by the door and scanned the opposite wall while listening to Thranduil sorting through his documents.

Sometimes Thorin would stand there for hours without being spoken to even once. Those were his favourite days.

Today was no such day.

"Say, Oakenshield, do you remember our dear General Smaug?"

Thorin pulled a face. Of course he remembered the very bane of his existence. He did not answer, but apparently his expression was answer enough.

"Of course you do. How could you forget the man who was the reason for your downfall, not once, but twice!"

So that was how Thranduil intended to vent his frustration today.

"It was he who brought you and your kin here, wasn't it? He was the one who defeated you all those years back east of the Rhine."

Thranduil had talked about this very issue before and this entire farce of him acting like he had only found out about it now was grating Thorin's nerves.

"He was the one I bought you from before he himself opened a ludus and subsequently vanquished you a second time. Only that the second time also affected me, because..."

"Yes, I remember! Stop playing ignorant and get to the point!"

Thorin regretted his little outburst immediately, when Thranduil grabbed his  throat and slammed him against the wall.

Thranduil was so posh and snobbish one could easily forget he had been a general himself and he had kept most of his agility and strength.

Thorin gasped for air and looked up into Thranduil's furious face before his master leaned in closer and whispered into his ear.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, was it, _Oakenshield_? You really should know better by now. Don't you ever forget why you are in this position in the first place."

He released his slave who promptly slid to the floor, gulping in precious air.

"Hmm, what will I do to teach you a lesson... Oh, I have an idea!" He opened the door and called for Alfrid, one of his sleazier guards. "Bring me the most brutish gladiator you can find!"

 

\---

 

He tried to conceal his limp, but the wince that flashed over his face with every other step and the darkening bruises just over his slave-collar probably gave him away.

That's why it wasn't a surprise when his sister's face darkened with worry as soon as she saw him.

"Gods, Thorin!" she hurried over, her loose, but significantly less revealing slave-garment billowing behind her. She lifted his chin and inspected the fresh bruises on his neck in confusion.

"What happened? Was it the new one? I know he sent you to him, so don't bother-"

Thorin flushed, both at the memories of last night and in shame, because his sister knew about it. He hastily interrupted her. "No. It wasn't him."

"Then what-"

"I might have angered our dominus and he saw the perfect opportunity to punish me for it."

Dis' face fell and she softly stroked her brother's cheek. "Oh Thorin. Are you hurt badly? Do you want me to take a look?"

Thorin flinched at the mere thought of Dis seeing what his flimsy clothing hid and took a step back, shaking his head. "No. There's no need. I already asked Oin to examine me."

Dis frowned. She knew full well that her brother was lying to her, but she decided to honour his privacy. She would ask the medic for a healing salve and conveniently leave it in Thorin's quarters.

She forced herself to smile and gently stroked Thorin's arm, knowing he wouldn't appreciate excessive bodily contact at the moment.

"Tell me about your day, then? Any news?"

Thorin sighed, but didn't retreat from her touch. "Apparently Smaug has yet again secured the primus for himself..."

 

\---

 

Bilbo frowned when the burly gladiator returned to the courtyard. He had been led into the house by one of the guards not that long ago and now he had an almost gleeful expression on his face and was shouting something at his companions. Bilbo didn't understand the language, but he was sure of the unsavoury nature of the words. His gestures were a dead giveaway. Looking at Dwalin only confirmed his suspicion.

The bald German looked positively murderous. Well, at least he wasn't staring at Bilbo anymore.

Bilbo turned back to the training-dummy, but halted by someone with a deep voice and a heavy Gallic accent talking to him.

"Your assumption about what he did is correct, but you did the same so doesn't that make you as bad as him? How can you judge him?"

Beorn was an agreeable fellow, if you could see past his frightening doctore-exterior, the riddles he was always talking in and the fact that he insisted on calling Bilbo 'bunny'.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Beorn didn't deem that worthy of a response, instead he only raised one eyebrow and went back to watching the boisterous gladiator and the increasingly hostile Dwalin.

Bilbo sighed "At least I wasn't as... disgusting."

"No, that you weren't. Otherwise you would have probably made acquaintance with Dwalin's fists, as that one over there is bound to do."

"It's not like I asked-" he started justifying himself, but stopped when he noticed how reproachable he must sound. "I only feel bad for Thorin. Why is he even in this... position?" He grimaced at his choice of words.

"He wasn't always dominus's body-slave. He used to be a gladiator."

Bilbo's gaze whipped over to the Gaul. "He was?"

He had already wondered why such a physically fine specimen wasn't put in the arena, and now that he knew the truth it became even more incomprehensible why someone would turn him into a, well, a glorified sex-slave.

Beorn took a deep breath and said: "I don't like Germans."

Bilbo had heard that same sentence out of Beorn's mouth for the umpteenth time and he was just about to roll his eyes in annoyance, when the Gaul continued.

"They are wild, often uncoordinated, fight like they don't value life and they aren't very persistent. Thorin was the only one who was different. He was smart, a very good swordsman and less... flashy than his kinsmen. As much as I don't like Germans, I had to respect his talents. And there is someone I like even less than all the Germans."

His expression darkened and Bilbo understood why other people could fear the doctore. His grim expression almost reminded him of a hungry bear.

"His name is Azog. He is a Gaul, like me. Back home he had already made himself a name as a butcher and a barbarian. Azog, the Defiler, we called him. Now he belongs to one of the most ruthless lanistas and he's able to live his blood lust to the fullest. A few years back there was big news going around the city. Azog the Defiler and Thorin Oakenshield would meet in the primus. A battle of the century. Thorin managed to gravely wound Azog, but ultimately lost. Azog tricked him into thinking he was unconscious and attacked the moment Thorin took his gaze off him. It was foul play, completely despicable. Dominus lost a lot of money that day and he projected his rage onto Thorin. He humiliated the dominus and pays the price for it to this day."

Bilbo stared at him open mouthed and Beorn went on.

"I gather he was something of a prince before they were captured and brought to Capua. Most of the Germans in this ludus are members of Thorin's former tribe. They are fiercely protective of him and dominus thinks it's _funny_ that they can be instruments in Thorin's degradation." He shook his head "This ludus isn't what it's supposed to be and neither is it's lanista."

He went back to barking instructions at the other gladiators and left Bilbo, who felt he was only beginning to understand the tragedy that was Thorin's life.

 

\---

 

Dis snuck through the corridors as quickly and as quietly as she could.

Finally she found the room she was looking for. The white-haired man in front of it scanned the area behind her with a concerned expression, as if to check if somebody had followed her.

"I was able to lure him here by saying Thranduil wanted him to repeat what he had done this afternoon. He was so eager, he didn't even question why it was me and not one of the guards fetching him." The disgust was written plain on his face.

Dis nodded and tried to keep herself calm and collected.

"Thank you, Balin. You don't have to come inside to witness this."

The old German nodded. "It would probably be wiser to have someone keep watch out here. Only... please don't let him scream too loudly, it'll draw attention."

Dis' expression was stone. "That will depend entirely on him."

Dis stepped into the room and shut the door firmly behind her. In front of her was a man, tied to a chair and a lurking Dwalin behind him.

"Is that him?"

Dwalin nodded and Dis scanned the obviously frightened man on the chair. She could almost smell the stupidity behind his bulging muscles.

"So. You had a bit of fun with my brother today, is that right?", she snarled, leaning in a bit closer.

"I-I only did what the dominus commanded me to do!"

"Aaah, yes, nobody can disobey a direct order from his master. But should you ever get into this situation again, you will remember this: you do _not_ hurt him and you do _not_ brag about your _conquest_ -" she spat the word into his face "-to your half-wit friends. Is that clear?"

"B-but the master _ordered_ me to go harder-"

"I do not _care_ what our dear master ordered you to do! You will obey _me_ or suffer _my_ consequences. Is. That. Clear?"

He nodded, his mouth clamped shut.

"Very good. And just to be sure, I'll let Dwalin give you a sample of what were to come if you didn't adhere to our agreement."

Balin winced when the muffled sounds of punches and pained whimpers crept through the door.

At least this time they had had the presence of mind to gag the man before hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness and the lack of smut :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and come over to my tumblr lostinhellfire.tumblr.com , sometimes I post stuff about my writing process or stuff that inspires me for my fanfics :)  
> ~Leela


End file.
